Chosen
by serologic
Summary: Future of the Buffyverse
1. Chosen Background

BACKGROUND STORY  
  
it is not known what happened to Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow or Dawn after the day of the chosen,  
  
it is known that Anya was killed and Spike sacrificed himself, but nothing else is known. It is as though  
  
someone or something made every attempt to conceal the whereabouts the slayer, it is not known where   
  
the slayer or any of her friends are buried, but it is rumoured that they are bound by great power to   
  
another realm of existence, and if disturbed great chaos will ensue.  
  
For the last 100years, the battle between good and evil has become unbalanced, the forces of darkness  
  
are mounting once more, for what is unknown, but it is important that it does not come to be.   
  
The earth is scattered with free lance slayers, and potentials, all potentials descending from those chosen  
  
on that day, 100 years ago, harness the power, and together form an army that will be needed to win the   
  
battle once and for all, and all of these potential slayers recognise the evil they face.  
  
Several years after "the day of the chosen" a mystical force rebuilt and recreated Sunnydale and the   
  
hellmouth, slayers from around the world have been chosen to watch over the hellmouth, the most recent  
  
of slayers, ReAnne, was killed, fighting demons and vampires, and sired slayers.. this is how it has come to  
  
be that more than one slayer is needed.. Reckay was called, and killed in the same way, then the chosen   
  
was Sistah - the slayer, Indigo - the protector, Jaden - the ensouled vampire, Mischa - the guardian,   
  
Skye - the witch and McKynna - the see'er. 


	2. Chosen Characters and Ep1

MAIN CHARACTERS  
  
NAME - Sistah Souljah  
  
AGE - 19  
  
RACE - Black/Bahemian  
  
HEIGHT - 5'9"  
  
WEIGHT - 155lbs  
  
HAIR - Black  
  
EYES - Grey  
  
PERSONALITY - feisty, strong, confident, clairvoyant, sneaky, self disciplined, wise, impulsive, moody, charismatic,   
  
compassionate, open minded, affectionate, tomboyish, bad temper  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
Born in Sacramento, CA, her father was of bahemian descent and her mother african/american. She has a twin sister called  
  
Indigo Enigma, whom Sistah is 7 minutes older than. Growing up, she and Indigo got into alot of trouble running the streets  
  
and fighting at school.  
  
At the age of 7, Sistah discovered her ability to speak telepathically with her sister, when Indigo was caught in a fire at an  
  
abandoned building, since then she and her sister regularly have these conversations which prove useful when planning  
  
strategies and calling for assistance.  
  
After her cousin Reckay was killed, she moved to Sunnydale to avenge the death, that was 4 years ago. Sistah soon became a   
  
potential slayer, through rigorous training and mounting numbers of vampire slayings, she became powerful.. she became an unoffical  
  
slayer, but the slayer soon died, and the next chosen didnt arrive in Sunnydale.. as they waited for the arrival, Sistah became Slayer.  
  
======================================================================  
  
NAME - Indigo Enigma  
  
AGE - 19  
  
RACE - Black/Bahemian  
  
HEIGHT - 5'5"  
  
WEIGHT - 140lbs  
  
HAIR - Black  
  
EYES - Green  
  
PERSONALITY - observant, quiet, temperamental, compassionate, virtuous, charismatic, sensitive, fun loving, optimistic  
  
mysterious  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
Indigo also originates from Sacramento, CA. She to is a powerful clairvoyant. Indigo is very close to her sister, but she, just  
  
like anybody has her own secrets. These secrets sometimes cloud her judgement and can affect her decision making.  
  
She moved to Sunnydale with her sister, they train along side each other. Indigo has vowed to protect her sister for the mission  
  
but struggles to come to terms with the fact Sistah might die.  
  
======================================================================  
  
NAME - Jaden Hart  
  
AGE - 19  
  
RACE - White/Caucasian  
  
HEIGHT - 5'11"  
  
WEIGHT - 180lbs  
  
HAIR - Red with Black tips*Sarah has only been a vampire for 10 years, she was  
  
EYES - Green stopping by in Sunnydale and decided to sire someone  
  
as an eternal mate.   
  
PERSONALITY - sarcastic, strong, strong willed, fast, intelligent, optimistic, cocky, open minded, anxious CAMEO - 3 - 5 episodes max. MAKE BIO  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
His parents were friends with Sistahs and Indigos parents, he, Sistah and Indigo grew up together since they were babies, and over  
  
years became very close friends.   
  
He moved when he was 17 to study at University, but moved to Sunnydale with Sistah and Indigo when he heard about Reckays*Skye becomes a regular at this point - she has knowledge   
  
death, while staying in Sunnydale he was sired by a vampire called Sarah*. Sistah did not want to lose another friend, and forced a similar to that of a watcher. She is skilled in magicks and  
  
local witch called Skye* to ensoul Jaden so that everything could stay "as close to normal as possible". Jaden swore to himself that has a wide knowledge of demons and spells.  
  
he would destroy as many vampires as possible, he joined the mission.  
  
========================================================================  
  
NAME - Mischa  
  
AGE - 21  
  
HEIGHT - 5'4"  
  
WEIGHT - 100lbs  
  
RACE - Chechneyan  
  
EYES - Dark Brown  
  
HAIR - Dark Brown  
  
PERSONALITY - very serious, practical and no nonsense, not afraid of much. She enjoys it being a potential.  
  
She isnt very easily amused or entertained, she is very passionate, she appears cool on the outside, but she has an  
  
intense underlying anger. She often taunts and provokes her enemy, she is cold and calculating in battle.  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
Mischa was trained in Tae Kwon Do, under the assistance of her Watcher, as a potential she has become powerful and calculating,  
  
she doesnt have many ties to the world but is over protective of those that she does have.   
  
She lived in Detroit with her parents. she had a fairly normal life aside from all the slaying. When she graduated, instead of leaving  
  
for university with her friends she left for Sunnydale with her watcher. Her goal is to learn more of the slayer and hope to disover her   
  
path. She still awaits proof that her struggles are not in vain.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
NAME - McKynna Wolfe  
  
AGE - 25  
  
RACE - White/Caucasian  
  
HEIGHT - 6'0"  
  
WEIGHT - 165lbs  
  
EYES - Blue  
  
HAIR - Blonde  
  
PERSONALITY - musician, outgoing, sensuous lesbian hottie  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
McKynna spent the last few years travelling around the US, performing in clubs and bars, writing music and living life.  
  
She decided to settle down for a while, she headed to Sunnydale, where she had a friend she could stay with, that friend was Skye,   
  
she and Skye had met at a bar in California.  
  
Unknown to her, she was chosen to be the see'er.. soon after she arrived in Sunnydale she received not so much a vision  
  
but a premonition, she became significant in the battle for good over evil.  
  
============================================================================  
  
NAME - Skye Pritchard  
  
AGE - 20  
  
RACE - White/Caucasian  
  
HEIGHT - 5'9"  
  
WEIGHT - 165lbs  
  
EYES - Blue  
  
HAIR - Red  
  
PERSONALITY - Wiccan, outgoing, confident, sexy, remorseful, powerful  
  
PREVIOUS LIFESTYLE  
  
She grew up in the Lake District, England. When she was 6, she and her mother went on holiday to London, they came across a book shop  
  
in this book shop Skye came across a book about a witch called Willow.. after reading the book, she became obsessed with Wicca, Magick,   
  
Evil and Sunnydale. She spent all of her time researching demons, spells and practising black, white and blood magick. She moved to   
  
Sunnydale when she was 17.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
POSSIBLE FIRST EPISODE  
  
Random Episode  
  
The episode begins with Sistah pacing through a graveyard, looking for demons and vampires. It's cold, dark, the air is tense, shadows all around. Suddenly, a vampire runs out - Sistah reaches for a stake but finds nothing. Her hand grasps only air next where her stake usually is. Her face fills with puzzlement - where is it? The vampire closes in, she fights him off with bare hands but suddenly his face fades and turns into the face of Buffy. Buffy smiles and says, "Into every generation, a slayer is born." Suddenly Buffy and Sistah are closed in by fire and appear to be in another realm - maybe hell. She is surrounded unknown people -Xander, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Riley, Anya, Oz, Angel, Spike, Giles, etc, (all people who have previously been in Buffy). Suddenly, Demons lunge at her from all angles, but she is powerless - she is poised to the spot.  
  
Suddenly Sistah wakes up with a gasp. She is breathless and sweating. The panic fades from her face and is filled with puzzlement as she realizes that it was a dream, but the strangest dream she's had for a while. Beside her Indigo is wide awake watching her. Sistah looks at her.  
  
Indigo raises her eyebrows. "That was the weirdest dream you've ever had."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
Morning. Skye, Indigo and Sistah are sitting at a table in the library.  
  
"So tell me again, who were they?" Skye is obviously pressing for answers.  
  
Sistah sighs. "I already told you, we have no idea." She is obviously irritated. Indigo looks helplessly at Skye.   
  
Skye smiles pleasantly and looks at her books.   
  
"Well, look. Here's the only thing I can do - It's a rather easy dream unweaving spell. You see, it's a rather impeccable way of deciphering the organisation of your sub-conscious mind. If the afore mentioned unknown dream inhabitants keep re-appearing in your dreams, they must have some sort of connection or construction of your sub-conscious mind…if that makes much sense."  
  
Indigo and Skye look at her blankly. She sighs.  
  
"It reveals their true identity and helps you to find out their reliability or purpose in you sub-conscious mind…" She looks at them, as if this would be obvious to even a two-year-old.  
  
Still blank faces. She pushes the book at them.  
  
"Here, look. This girl, another slayer might I add, kept having re-occurring dreams about this rather handsome looking man here…" - POINTS TO REALISTIC DRAWING OF ANGEL.  
  
Indigo looks at the picture half-heartedly. She prods Sistah viciously.   
  
"He was there, in the dream!"  
  
Sistah looks and grabs the book for a closer look.  
  
"Anyway," Skye continues, as Jaden enters the Library. "She kept having dreams about him, and she conducted this spell as an experiment to decipher who he was."  
  
Jaden sits at the table. "Could we possibly have that in English please?" He looks at Indigo and Sistah, but they are engulfed in the book that has the picture of Angel inside.  
  
Skye sighs. "Hello, Jaden."  
  
"Hello Skye, you dear, dear soul. And how are you on this fabulous day?"  
  
"Why, I'm just dandy. How are you? I do hope the sun isn't melting away all that precious body of yours."  
  
Jaden smiles pleasantly.  
  
"Skye, Skye, Skye. I could quite happily live without the sun. But you should really try it sometime. I'm no expert, but I hear that it's the best for pale, pasty, lifeless skin."  
  
Skye looks over her glasses at him. "You know, I might just try it. However, unlike you, I focus my lifestyle around trying to stop your friend from coming to harm."  
  
Indigo looks up from the book. "Quit it you two, you sound like kids."   
  
Skye pushes her glasses back up her nose and shoves a thick spell book at Jaden. "See if you can find anything on deciphering unknown people from dreams."  
  
Jaden picks up the book and opens it. "Sounds like fun," he mutters.  
  
Skye hears but merely looks over her glasses at him, then ignores his comment with an element of superiority.  
  
Suddenly Skye throws her book on the desk - "Look girls! I think I may have found something."   
  
Indigo, Jaden and Sistah lean in, looking at the book.   
  
Skye continues; "It's a spell to find out the past history of people in your dreams! This is exactly what we need!"   
  
Sistah grins. "Nice work, Skye! But what do we have to do?"  
  
Skye pulls the book back to her and scans it. "Well, what we do is, when you fall asleep, we cast the spell and if your dream re-occurs, you find out some of the past history of the unknown people in it."  
  
Jaden looks at Skye. "What if the unknown people are just shadows of Sistahs sub-conscious mind, passed onto Indigo?"  
  
Skye retreats back to her page. "Well, I guess they'll both find out. If they're shadows of Sistah's sub-conscious mind, then it will jog her memory when it brings up some of the past. Most of that information would be passed on to Indigo"  
  
"But what if it doesn't work? Would I get hurt?" Indigo sounds wary of the idea.  
  
Skye frowns at her. "Do you doubt me, Indigo?"  
  
Indigo looks at her testily. "No, but what if it doesn't work and something happens to me or Sistah?"  
  
Skye sighed. "If you didn't doubt me, you wouldn't ask."  
  
Sistah looks angry. "When you've all finished deciding what's going to happen to me, I'd like to say something?" She pauses. "Ok. So it's going to work. So, what would happen if the people in the dream were completely un-related to anything I've ever done, or have been predicted to do?"  
  
Skye looks at her, wisely. "Then the spell will have achieved what it set out to do. It is not supposed to create the doors, it merely gives you an outline before you do."  
  
Sistah looked at her. "I don't understand. What purpose does the spell have?"  
  
Skye smiled mysteriously. "The spell is to find out who these people were - not why they are appearing in your dreams. Only you will know the answer to that. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go! I need to pick up some of the things for the spell."  
  
Indigo stands up with her. "I'll walk out with you, I was going to join Mckynna in her video marathon."  
  
Skye and Indigo Exit Library.  
  
LIBRARY SCENE ENDS. 


End file.
